ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Souls
Go Back To: Spirits Other Topics (Related) * Soul Creation * Soul Types (12) * Auras of Souls Overview Summary: A soul is a burning orb that is covered in millions of tiny runes & sigils, and are also imbued with magic to make it sentient. This orb is made from spiritual materials, not physical ones, and thus cannot be interacted with by physical objects. Description: A soul looks like an orb or sphere that is semi-transparent and glowing. Around this central orb is an aura of spiritual energy that manifests itself as varied auras. This aura is highly painful to touch, whether the person touching is physical or spiritual. Different types of souls glow different colors, with a similar color of flame around it. Standard Soul Stats: * Diameter: Roughly 2.00 inches * Mass: Roughly 0.30 kilograms * Information Capacity: ** Experience Memory: ~ 1,313,000 yun ** Factual Information: ~ 1.313 Petabyte Changes: (These are things that can happen to a soul, whether it be purposeful or on accident.) Shifting: This is something every soul goes through, usually multiple times. This is when a soul reaches a turning point in its growth, and undergoes a sudden change to become a different type of soul. This happens first when the body that it inhabits dies. The mortal soul then turns into a shadow soul or if it goes rogue, turns into a Roev soul. When a shadow soul completes its task as guide and guardian to a different mortal soul, it will then be given two choices out of four depending on how it acted as a mortal soul and shadow soul. Binding: This is something every soul goes through at least twice. These two times occur in the most common form of soul binding. This form is that of a newly formed mortal’s soul binding with a newly formed shadow’s soul. This changes how two souls interact with one another, but does not change the personalities of either one, nor does it harm them. Alteration: This is when the someone gets their soul changed either by being carved upon or erasing old runes & sigils. These runes and sigils dictate everything psychological about the soul as well as a few physical things too. If these runes & sigils are removed or more are added, then the soul will be changed & also usually corrupted. Alteration can be used to make a soul smarter, dumber, more susceptible to different emotions, their strength of will, etc. Tethering: This is similar to the binding of two souls, but this is a more corrupted version. With binding their is both a master soul and servant soul, but there are only two souls, and it is a process all must go through, where each and every soul experiences both sides eventually. With Tethering, it is the forcing of another soul into the servitude of a different soul who already has a shadow. Although it is possible to willingly let your own soul become an extra servant soul of another, it is much more common for it to be unwillingly taken. Splitting: This is when someone gets their soul cut into two or more pieces. This form of soul changing has the highest amount of willing participants attached to it as it benefits the soul being changed the most. When a person’s soul is split into two or more pieces, each of the new soul fragments acts as its own soul, but these soul fragments also have a collective consciousness and are psychically linked to each other. This means that each soul fragment can seem like it acts independently from one another, but there is a single will that drives all of them. The splitting of the soul does not give any performance boosts, but it does allow the person to cheat death. The reason for this is because only one of the soul fragments has to inhabit a body host for person to stay ‘alive’. Fusing: This is when someone gets their own soul and the soul of their shadow fused into a single, larger, soul. If the fusion is not perfect, then the new Wair soul will be fragile and unstable; susceptible to annihilating itself when under stress. If the fusion is perfect, then the Wair soul will be neither fragile or unstable. The advantage of a Wair soul as opposed to a Mortal soul is that the Wair soul gives the body it inhabits the ability to shift between physical and spiritual, which holds many benefits, mostly in combat and movement. Category:Ethereal Category:Spirits Category:Souls Category:Overview